


H Y M N E

by Tezzieh



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Roman, Top Peter, first chapter is edited from last episode s1, set post S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Godfrey just became a single dad, but there is someone that stands by him. </p><p>Set post season 1, in which Roman, Peter and Nadia form a happy albeit disfunctional and monsterous family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H Y M N E

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you want most?" Olivia asks. "Peter." Roman whispers. 
> 
> But this time around Peter did not leave yet and Roman might be able to convince him to stay.

Olivia parks by the side of the road. In a matter of second, before his mother even kills the engine, Roman is already outside of the car, dashing down the stairs to Peter’s trailer. He rips the door of the trailer open. Lynda looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. “I-is Peter h-here?” Roman rasps. Lynda points at the door of Peter’s bedroom. Roman dips his head in gratitude and rushes over to the door of Peter’s bedroom.

“Lynda, will you walk with me, please.” Olivia asks. Lynda nods, walking out of the trailer, following Olivia to her car.

Roman yanks the door of Peter’s bedroom open, not even bothering to knock. Peter looks up, startled. “Hey...” He mumbles. His eyes a little wet and red lines, but not far as much as Roman’s. “Heya..” Roman mutters in return. Peter pats on the bed, indicating for Roman to sit down beside him. Roman heaves a sigh that sounds more like a sob. Peter stretches out and grabs Roman’s wrist, pulling him down beside him.   
Roman starts to cry almost instantly. Big salty tears roll down his face and his sobs rather grossly. It makes Peter a little bit awkward to see his friend so messed up. He opens his mouth to say something, but Roman shakes his head. Noisily, Peter let’s his mouth fall shut, his teeth clattering together. Roman whines, very childlike and pulls Peter against him. The werewolf startles, but let it all happen.   
Peter relaxes in Roman’s hold, hanging limply against him, letting the taller teen sob in his hair. After a while Peter breaks from his apathetic state and extends a hand to pat at Roman’s back. Roman sighs a deep, hiccupy sigh and tightens his grip on the werewolf.

Roman pulls away a little, his hand fluttering up to grabs Peter’s chin in a vice like grip. “She’s dead Peter.” He wails. “Yes she is.” Peter whispers in response. Roman wets his lips with his tongue and his eyes bore into Peter’s. Peter tries to gauge Roman’s thoughts, but has no idea what goes on behind those green eyes.   
“Kiss me.” Roman’s voice is oddly demanding.  
Peter was taken aback a little. “R-roman what the hell.” It was literally hours ago Letha bled out, why did Roman have to do weird shit like this now. “Just kiss me.” Roman whispers. Peter looks into the green eyes and sighs. “Fine...” He says, resigning himself to the situation. “Then do it, quickly.” Roman’s eyes are still drilling into Peter’s. Peter nervously licks his lips and backs up a little. He can see something inside Roman’s eyes break.  
Peter shoves Roman against the wall, causing the taller teen to exhale loudly. With a tad of a huff, Peter presses his lips against Roman’s for a quick peck. He wants to pull back, but Roman grabs him by the front of his shirt. Peter can’t escape and can only go with the deepening of the kiss that Roman dictates.

`Roman starts crying again, but the kiss carries on. Peter slowly moves Roman into a lying position. The kiss breaks not even a second as Roman softly nests into the cushions and Peter between his legs. Long sinewy legs that Roman opens so willingly.  
In the midst of a kiss, Roman suddenly opens his mouth to let out a wailing sob. Peter rolls his eyes behind closed lids and licks his tongue into Roman’s mouth, literally mid wail. The wail quickly turns into a moan. Roman’s tongue flicks out to meet Peter’s. Peter let out a slight moan of his own, pressing himself closer against Roman’s body. Roman slides one hand up to knot in the messy brown of Peter’s locks.  
The kiss tastes salty on both their tongues. Peter feels that Roman’s cheek is wet as he cups it with his whole hand. Roman leans into it, feeling that it keeps him from falling apart. He puts one hand in the small of Peter’s back and presses the werewolf down against him more. Peter gets the hint and grinds his pelvis down into Roman’s.

With every grind Roman outs a sobbing moan. He loves what Peter is doing and feels like he isn’t going to settle for having the werewolf only dry hump him.   
He wants all of Peter, he’s always wanted all of Peter. From the moment he saw the werewolf change for the first time. Before that he would have settled with a sloppy blowjob and sharing a blunt. But not anymore. He wants all off Peter and he wants it now.  
“No more waiting.” Roman says, his tone slightly growling. Peter arched up a little, looking down on Roman.  
Roman looks completely messed up. His lips are swollen and his face is drenched. There is some snot drooping from his nose and his lashes are sticky, which gives him the looks of a slightly gross angel. It unsettles Peter a little. He already had no proper clue about what he’s feeling for Roman Godfrey, but this makes it all the vaguer.  
“Waiting for what?” Peter asks. “Take of your clothes. I need you to undress.” Roman sound every part the rich prick, who always gets what he wants. “Roman, what the fuck!” Peter says. “Did I stutter, come on Peter, get naked.” Roman tugs at Peter’s shirt. “Why?” Peter frowns. “Because I want you to fuck me.” If Roman had ever before wanted that for anyone else it would have been bloody hard for him to admit it, but never has anything been so easy for Roman to say. He really really wants Peter to fuck him.   
It does sway Peter in his favor. Mostly because hearing Roman admit he wants to be fucked rather than do the fucking, is actually bloody arousing.  
Peter sits onto his knees and takes off his vest and shirt. Roman lifts a hand and traces the 9 on Peter’s side. Peter smiled a little and moves his hands to Roman’s clothing, opening every button his fingers can find and working open Roman’s belt. He then gets off to take off his pants and yank Roman;s own down as well.

Clad in only their boxers, they proceed the sloppy make out session further. Roman has both hands tangled in Peter’s hair and Peter lavishly explores Roman’s mouth with his tongue. Roman rewards every grind of Peter’s pelvis with a loud, still a little sobbing moan. Peter starts grinding harder and with each grind Romans moans get more desperate.  
Peter sucks Roman’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites hard enough to draw blood. Roman moans and at the taste of his own blood, his hands rush down Peter’s back to try and struggle him out of his boxers.  
“I … I need… need you so fucking … fucking bad.” Roman pants. Peter rolls off to take off his boxers and draws Roman’s own down as well. Roman immediately arches up to look at Peter’s crotch. “You are not even as hairy as I expected you to be.” He taunts. “Well I am sorry to disappoint, your highness.” Peter sneers. He crawls back between Roman’s legs and teasingly slow, he nestles their pelvises back together. Roman moans feverishly as their cocks rub together. He cup’s the back of Peter’s head and reels him in for a kiss that is more teeth and pants than anything else.   
Peter rocks his hips forward ever so slowly, creating friction between their cocks. Roman breaks the kiss for a moaning whine. “You okay?” Peter asks softly. “No… I am so empty...” Roman mutters. “We’ll have to remedy that.” Peter replies.

Peter spits over his fingers. He sits up and parts Roman’s tights a bit wider with his dry hand. Roman is compliant and arches his pelvis up a little. Peter smiles a crooked smile and rubs one finger around Roman’s pink little hole. “Am I the first?” He asks. “Yeah.” Roman admits calmly. Peter nods and very carefully inserts the first finger. Roman inhales sharply, causing Peter to look at him inquisitive. “I am not hurting you, am I?” the werewolf asks. “Even if you were, just continue. I don’t care if I shit blood for a week, I just want it.” Roman answers. Peter quirks a brow, but presses on until he can’t get his finger in any further. He rubs around for Roman’s prostate. And if he sharp gasp Roman lets out and the twitch of Roman’s cock is anything to go by, he’s found it.   
Peter rubs at Roman’s prostate with one finger for a while. Clear pearls of precum slide down the head of Roman’s cock and moans spout from his full lips. “You are a goddamn whore, Roman.” Peter says. “Shut up, it feels fucking good, so I get to be loud.” Roman grumbles. Peter smirks smugly and slowly adds a second finger. Then he continues rubbing at Roman’s prostate. Graduately, Roman grows louder. He arches off the mattress, into the steady caress of Peter’s fingers. “Ahn, fuck… Peter.. So close.” He rasps.   
But his moans turn to whines as Peter retracts his finger to the first knuckle. “No Roman, not yet.” Peter says. Roman whines, part in pain, as Peter scissors his fingers a finger times. “I want you to cum while I fuck you.” Peter says. It causes Roman to smirk. “In that case, carry the fuck on.” He murmurs.  
Peter spits in his hand again and rubs his spit over his cock to lubricate it some. Roman opens his legs as far as he can. “You ready?” Peter asks. “Have been since I saw you change back from wolf to human, just fuck me already!” Roman grabs Peter by his cock and lines him up. “I need you so fucking bad Peter.” He hisses. Peter pushes, feeling Roman’s heat enclose him inch by slow inch. “Holy fuck.” He whispers. “That good?” Roman smirks smugly. Peter rams the rest of his cock inside in one fell thrust. Roman’s smirk falls and he moans out louder than ever before. Peter groans in response. He needs a few moments to regain himself. It just feels too fucking great to be inside Roman.   
He starts out with a slow and steady pace, aiming carefully for Roman’s prostate. Roman moans, but he is not satisfied with it. “Fuck my like you goddamn mean it.” He grabs a fistful of Peter’s hair and yanks him closer for a slow, sloppy kiss. Peter moans into Roman’s mouth and Roman eagerly moans back. Peter arches his back a little and starts plowing Roman without a shreds of mercy.

Crying out his lover’s name, Roman cum’s, jet’s of thick white semen spilling over his own abs and chest. His orgasm causes his column to tighten around Peter’s cock, driving him over the edge as well. “Holy fuck. Roman.” Peter whispers, his shoulders slumping as he leans his forehead against Roman’s shoulder. “That was incredible..” Roman murmurs, before he erupts in a loud burst of laughter. Peter laughs with him and searches his lips for a clumsy kiss.   
Peter pulls out and lays on what little space beside Roman’s body is left for him. He curls against the taller teen and chews his bottom lip. “Now what?” He asks. “Now we sleep until the princess kisses our lips to wake us up.” Roman murmurs. Peter can’t even find it in himself to laugh. He puts an arm around Roman’s chest. Roman wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders. Together they drift off, but not before Peter draws the sheets over them. 

Lynda and Olivia return to the trailer. Olivia crinkles her nose. “Are you alright?” Lynda asks. OIivia nods. “I must be off, tell Roman to call me if he is ready.” She takes out her car keys. “Sure, will do.” Lynda walks to the trailer and watches as Olivia ascents the stairs to her car. She waits with entering the trailer until Olivia has droven off.  
Lynda opens the door of Peter’s door and shakes her heads upon discovering the boys entwined and asleep on the bed. “Oh Peter, please be careful.” She whispers.


End file.
